Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) are being championed by many governments, OEMs, and some startup companies and entrepreneurs. It is expected that many BEVs will be deployed within a year or so in the US and other countries to ascertain the potential viability of the vehicles for personal transportation.
Because of the generally short driving range of BEVs, ready accessibility of charging facilities and/or battery-supply infrastructure will be a prerequisite for developing a mature BEV-based transportation system. In addition, more careful planning on the part of the drivers will be helpful to avoid being stranded due to drained batteries.